The main goal of the proposed research is to examine how people evaluate their own learning process. This has been typically studied with judgments-of-learning (JOLs), which are predictions made during encoding with regards to the likelihood that the learned information will be remember in a later memory test. The proposed experiments attempt to investigate the neural basis and the different strategies underlying JOLs. Using event-related fMRI, the proposed studies will investigate (a) neural correlates that gives rise to the subjective feeling of successful encoding, (b) the strategies underlying JOLs, and (c) whether individual differences in JOL accuracy result from biasing one strategy over another. This proposal aims to develop a working yet integrative theory on the neural underpinnings of JOLs. These data may prove important in developing better techniques for helping children study in school and at home on their own. Developing new methods for improving children's ability to monitor their own learning may be important in improving the quality of education. [unreadable] [unreadable]